I couldn't ask for more
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for NHM 2015.
1. Sunshine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The rays of the raising sun shone through the creak of the curtains and fell on Narutos' face. Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes in drowsiness. When he tried to sit up, he felt another body nuzzling to him. Looking down, he saw his new girlfriend sleeping peacefully. Naruto blushed, remembering what had happened on the previous day. They had successfully saved the Earth from being destroyed by the Moon. Because of her father and sister were in the hospital, Hinata asked him if he would be so kind and let her stay at his place.

Naruto bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he breathed the scent of her hair in, some kind of strange contentment bubbled up in his chest.

" **Our mate is safe,** " he heard the familiar voice within his mind, which made him blush.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS HINATA, NOT SOME KIND OF VIXEN!"

"Naruto-kun?" He heard Hinatas' sleepy voice. She pushed herself up, what caused her t-shirt sliding down from her shoulder. When she realized what happened, she blushed, then pulled it back. "I am sorry," she said, looking aside. Naruto shook his head vigorously, which made the girl smile.

' _She is so cute!_ ' He thought, feeling as a rather stupid smile crawled up to his lips.

"I appreciate your compliment," Hinata said. Naruto blinked, dumbfolded. "You have that typical smile that guys have when they think a girl is cute."

Suddenly a strong wave of possessiveness ran through his veins and Naruto heard as a low growl slipped through his lips. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but Hinata poked his forehead.

"What?" He asked, a little bit sharper than he wanted to. In the next moment the urge of hitting his head into the window was simply unbearable.

"I can se lots of things with my Byakugan, Naruto-kun. There is no need to be jealous," she said, then averted her gaze. "Fore me… there was no one else, but you."

* * *

After he had finished changing into his normal clothes, Naruto walked into the kitchen, but the sight that waited for him made him stop. Hinata moved in his kitchen so naturally as if it was her kitchen as well as long as she had remembered. When she stopped in front of the cooker to pay attention to the eggs and bacon, Naruto hugged her from behind.

"When have you eaten a proper breakfast for the last time?" Hinata asked on an accusing voice, looking up at him. "I have found tons of instant ramen in you cupboard." When Naruto blushed and the redness reached his ears, Hinatas' eyes widened because of the thought of her suspicion was true.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled on a remorseful voice, hiding his face into her hair. Hinata only sighed, patting his arm, then ordered him to sit down.

"Here, your breakfast," she said, putting a plate down in front of Naruto with bacon and eggs on it with a glass of water. Naruto jumped on the food as if there was no tomorrow. Hinata was standing beside him, smiling at him fondly. "I am happy you like it."

"Are you kidding? This is the best food I have ever eaten!" Hinata blushed because of his words. "But really, Hinata, you'd make a great wife!"


	2. Training Together

**Dlisclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

They had been practicing for two hours and Hinata started to feel a little bit tired. At first she could not believe that the other said yes when she asked him shyly if he would be so kind and became her training partner.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Naruto asked, jumping down in front of her with his 12 clones behind himself.

"Yes, just a little bit thirsty," the young heiress of the Hyuuga clan said. As an answer, Naruto grinned at her and motioned towards a billet. As she was watching the other thirteen years old, a question popped up in her head. "Naruto-kun, why are you holding yourself back?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side. Hinata blushed a little bit, but pushed back the urge of playing with her fingers. The sudden silence made the boy more curious.

"You see, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun always attack me with their strongest techniques and I know that shadow clones are not your most powerful jutsu," Hinata started talking so fast that Naruto had to lean closer to understand every word from her babbling. "Please, use your strongest jutsu against me, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew Hinata was strong. Hell, the fight between her and those bug users was one of the coolest fights he had ever seen, but when he imagined his Rasengan and what would happen if Hinata could not block it properly…

"I can not do that!" He protested, jumping up from his seat. Seeing Hinata's questioning look, he took a deep breath. "I can not do that, because you are Hinata." Hinata did not answer, only stood up and walked away into the direction of the village. "Huh? Hinata!" Naruto shouted after her, feeling quite helpless.

"Well, you really screwed this up, kid," he heard a too familiar voice.

"ERO-SENNIN! Where have you been and what the hell are you doing here?" Saying the young ninja was angry would be an understatement.

"It is not important where have I been right now, but what have you done," Jiraiya said, poking the middle of Naruto's chest. "Say, Naruto, do you think Hinata's weak?" The vigorousness with which Naruto shook his head made Jiraiya's mouth twitch.

"Of course not! Hinata is one of the coolest people I know! We had a mission together a few weeks ago and you should have seen it, Ero-sennin! She beat a really huge killer bee totally by herself! It was incredible!" Naruto's cheeks became red because of the excitement.

"Did you tell her that?" The question got the young boy off guard. "You see, the only thing Hinata had heard that how weak and useless she is and she is unworthy to be the leader of her clan." Jiraiya saw as Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. "With your declaration about you did not want to attack her because she was Hinata, you made her feel that you think she is weak as well."

* * *

Hinata was sitting at Ichiraku's, playing with her food. She still could not believe it. The most important person in her life called her weak. So, his words about how incredible she was were lies too? She perked her head up when she heard her name being shouted.

"HINATA!" Hinata stepped out of the restaurant, finding herself face to face with a panting Naruto. She did not have time to ask anything, because the boy jumped to her and grabbed her shoulders. "I am sorry, Hinata, I did not mean to hurt your feelings!"

"Naruto-kun, wha-"

"You are one of the kindest people I have ever known and I think you are really strong too! The reason why I do not want to use my strongest technique against you is," Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "my Rasengan is really strong and I can not want to imagine what would happen with you if you would not be capable of blocking it." He took another deep breath. "You are important to me, Hinata and I do not want to lose you because of something like that."

If Naruto could not handle his feelings a few minutes ago, you could imagine how surprised he was seeing a passed out Hinata in his arms.


	3. Smile

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was a strange girl. Even as a 9 year old, Naruto could clearly see that and not just because of her looks, but because of her behavior as well – especially towards him. Whenever their paths crossed she did not just blush, but smiled at him too.

"Iruka-sensei? Why does Hinata always smile at me whenever I see her?" Naruto asked once during their regular meals at Ichirakus' ramen shop. Naruto saw as his sensei put his chopsticks down and adjusted his headband. It seemed like he was embarrassed which Naruto did not really understand.

"You know, Naruto, when a girl wants to be friends with a boy, they smile at them to express this," Ayame said, leaning over the counter. The way Naruto touched his cheek with one of his fingers and furrowed his eyebrows in question made the young girl smile. She had a feeling that those two would have quite a journey together.

"So… you say Hinata wants to be my friend?" The little boy asked on an uncertain voice. No one wanted to be his friend ever before, but he had to admit that he liked Hinata. She was always kind and caring towards others – despite her shy personality. "I like the idea!" He reached the conclusion after an amount of thinking.

"I bet you two would be really good friends," Iruka said with a little smile in the corner of his mouth. He knew that Hinata needed Naruto just as much as Naruto needed her.

* * *

Next day, Naruto was sitting in their classroom, waiting for Hinata. On the previous day, he decided to ask her to be friends with him. That was the case of him not being late, which made all of his classmates being stunned.

"Are you okay, man?" Shikamaru asked, walking up to him. Naruto cocked his head. "You usually late or simply skip the class which is really a pain in the ass," Shikamaru explained, covering his yawn with his hand.

"Just so you know, I need an important thing to do," Naruto said, turning his attention back to the door, so he missed the others' raised eyebrows.

When the door slid open, Naruto automatically leaned forward, but the sight in front of him made anger bubble up in his stomach. Hinata dragged her left foot and Naruto could see a few bruises on her face as well.

He stood up and walked up to her. When Hinata realized who was the one standing in front of her, the well-known blush appeared on her face. She quickly looked to the ground, then back to the blond boy.

"N-naruto-kun, go-good morning!" She stuttered with that kind smile appearing on her face. It made Naruto angrier in the blink of an eye.

"Who did that to you, Hinata?" The boy asked, pointing at the girls' hurt foot. Hinata followed his finger and shook her head before answering.

"I-it is nothing serious. Just a little result of me be-being clumsy dru-druing practice at home." Naruto had to gulp to calm himself down. He knew that Hinata's family was one of the strongest ones in the village, but she was _Hinata_ and she deserved much better than being hurt like that. Her foot was not even bandaged! "D-don't worry about it, please!"

Naruto did not answer, just grabbed her hand and pulled Hinata after himself. When he reached his table, he helped her to sit down – totally ignoring a shocked Shikamaru beside them. Asking her to be friends could wait. In that situation, his first priority was making sure that Hinata did not have to endure more pain than she had already felt.


	4. Ramen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku's restaurant over a bowl of hot ramen. Jiraiya gave him a free hour as lunch break, so his road automatically led here to have his daily amount of the best ramen of the village.

Hardly had he picked up his chopsticks to start to eat his ramen, he felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around and a smile appeared on his face.

"Kiba! What are you doing here?" He asked his friend as the boy sat down to the chair beside his.

"Just taking a quick break in training," the other said. "Shino trains on his own and Hinata is still in the hospital." Because of the frown appearing on Naruto's face, he knew he was on dangerous ground.

Naruto squeezed his chopsticks as memories hit him full force. He did not know much about the conflict between the two branches, but he knew that the way Neji treated Hinata during their fight was unforgiveable. The image of Hinata's unconscious body came back to him from time to time, making him work harder. He knew that he had to beat Neji. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head.

"Old man!" He said which made Ichiraku turn towards him. "I would like to have this ramen as a takeout!"

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her bed, staring out of the window. Birds were flying outside and a light breeze moved the leaves, making them dance. She sighed, leaning her head against the headboard. She closed her eyes in defeat. She was just as weak as others said.

"Hinata!" She heard the cheerful voice as her door was being slid open. She turned towards the door in the blink of an eye and her face became as red as a tomato. Naruto walked to her bed and sat down to the chair beside it. "What's wrong? Do you have fever too?" He asked with concern in his voice. He raised his hand up and touched Hinata's forehead.

"N-n-n-no! I am totally okay!" The girl reassured him, but her cheeks proved otherwise. After the embarrassing display, her attention turned towards the pack beside the chair. "What is that, Naruto-kun?" She asked curiously.

Naruto beamed up and lifted the package in his lap, then took out a big bowl of ramen from it. He looked at Hinata with his smile was not fading.

"I brought this to you! This ramen cures every injury within a few minutes!" Naruto said, then looked at Hinatas' bandaged hands. He frowned, but his smile returned quickly. "It looks like I have to feed you."

Hinata opened her mouth. Then closed it. The whole situation was so surreal that for a brief second, she thought she was dreaming, but when she saw the chopsticks in front of her face, she persuaded herself that it was reality. She opened her mouth and let herself being fed.

After the first bite, she had to admit that Naruto was right. She indeed felt better. However, she had a feeling that it was not due to the ramen.


End file.
